DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~
～ |Gallery= DMX-25 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmx25 |Release= January 28, 2017 |Next= DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ |Previous= DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack |Block= Revolution Final }} Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ is the 25th DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 74 cards. *Double sided cards have no foil on the backside. **Each pack contains 2 cards, including a foil card. *It includes 6 exclusive cards: **Gaial, Victory Legend **The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" **Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" **Large Gathering! Aqua Brothers **Katsudon Young, Dragon Lee **Boys to Men Contents *L1/L1 Gaial, Victory Legend *V1/V12 Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *V2/V12 Kiramaru, Great Miracle *V3/V12 Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *V4/V12 Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *V5/V12 Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *V6a/V12 Volg Thunder *V6b/V12 Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *V7a/V12 Gaial Kaiser *V7b/V12 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *V8/V12 5000GT, Riot *V9/V12 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *V10a/V12 Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows *V10b/V12 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *V11a/V12 Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious *V11b/V12 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *V12a/V12 Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *V12b/V12 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *S1/S10 Shoegazer, Bright Deity *S2/S10 The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" *S3/S10 Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman *S4/S10 Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *S5/S10 Onishura, Golden Twins *S6/S10 Crossfire, Millionaire *S7/S10 Codename Sherlock *S8/S10 Ryusei, the End of Conclusion *S9/S10 Codeking Mozart *S10/S10 Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" *1/51 Large Gathering! Aqua Brothers *2/51 Necrodragon Odol Needle *3/51 Katsudon Young, Dragon Lee *4/51 Counterattacking Silent Spark *5/51 Oracle Jewel of Control *6/51 Rage Crystal of Outrage *7/51 Boys to Men *8/51 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *9/51 Insight Indigo Kaiser *10/51 Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons *11/51 Waking Up Miss Mei *12/51 Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber *13/51 Fate *14/51 Alice, Chaos Witch *15/51 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *16/51 Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard *17/51 Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *18/51 Hyperspatial Green White Hole *19/51 Silver Scoop *20/51 Hyperspatial Faerie Hole *21a/51 Prin Prin, the Victorious *21b/51 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *22a/51 Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser *22b/51 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *23a/51 Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler *23b/51 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *24/51 Destiny Ryusei of Fate *25/51 Codeking Number Nine *26a/51 Game On! Kirifuda Family! *26b/51 Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master *27/51 Pulsar, Trans Suction *28/51 Don Katsudon, Outlaw *29/51 Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *30/51 DNA Spark *31/51 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *32a/51 Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader *32b/51 Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader *33/51 Princess Prin, the Curious *34/51 Natural Snare *35/51 Bhutan POP, Shenton *36/51 Prin, Reversal Princess *37/51 Prelude of Horror *38a/51 Thunder Tiger *38b/51 Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *39a/51 Boost, Crimson Lord *39b/51 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *40a/51 Dragonic Pippi *40b/51 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *41/51 Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy *42/51 Moel, Love Sniper *43/51 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole *44/51 Geo Bronze-Arm Tribe *45/51 Niyare *46/51 Gachinko Roulette *47/51 Hyperspatial White Blue Hole *48/51 Rhapsody, Guard of Hope *49/51 Ghost Touch *50/51 Nine, Zero Zero *51/51 Hormone, Maxim Bronze Gallery Trivia *Out of the newly released cards from these sets, most feature new incarnations of main characters' past trump cards, such as: **Katta Kirifuda: Gaial, Victory Legend and Katsudon Young, Dragon Lee **Benchan: Large Gathering! Aqua Brothers **Leo Hyakujuu: The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" **Osamurai Van Osamu: Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set